


You Can't Blame Me

by ElderofAvonlea



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x09 compliant, F/M, college setting - queens, jealous gilbert, oblivious anne but gilbert is obvious so shes not oblivious for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderofAvonlea/pseuds/ElderofAvonlea
Summary: Gilbert is running late to meet Anne after her class gets out. When he finally arrives, he is dismayed to find her conversing with a dark and dashing young man who shares her passion for romantic sonnets.At first Anne is oblivious to his apparent jealousy, but quickly recognizes it for what it is.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 370





	You Can't Blame Me

Gilbert cursed as he glanced up at the clock, realizing the time.

He was late in meeting Anne after her English class let out, having gotten lost in his medical textbook on a particularly interesting chapter on the curative effects of insulin.

Bursting from the library, bag hooked firmly over his shoulder, Gilbert hurried down the quad, cutting across the lawn at a brisk walk. He hoped Anne wouldn’t be too put out with him for losing track of the time. Normally he was so punctual.

Rounding the corner of the English building, Gilbert let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of his redhead out front. Thank heavens she was still there.

…Talking to a very handsome young man who was standing a little too close.

Jaw clenched, he approached the pair, his hazel eyes narrowing as he took in the young man. He was similar in build to himself, tall and slender, though with shoulders a bit less broad. Dark curls framed a chiseled face set with equally dark eyes glinting with magnetic mystique. He looked every bit the romantic hero a younger Anne had concocted in her stories.

“Hi, I’m sorry I’m late,” Gilbert said smoothly, his palm settling at the small of Anne’s back. He smiled down at her and was rewarded with her own pleased grin and rosy cheeks.

“That’s alright,” she said. “Roy and I were just discussing the sonnets from class a bit more. We share a passion for Shakespeare, I’ve discovered.” She turned her beaming smile toward the dark hero. _Roy_ , apparently.

“Indeed, we do,” Roy said, leaning slightly toward her, his grin curled with a hint of colluding mirth. His voice was like cool maple syrup. Gilbert felt sick at the sound of it.

“Well, I’d best be off. I’m looking forward to next week,” Roy continued, doing very well to avoid Gilbert’s glower, his obsidian eyes never leaving Anne’s face.

“As am I,” Anne chirped, smiling warmly at him again. Roy nodded, his fingers brushing against Anne’s elbow in parting.

Anne slipped her fingers into Gilbert’s as they set off in the opposite direction.

“Your palms are sweaty,” she pointed out, frowning a bit. “Is something troubling you?”

“No, everything’s just fine.”

Anne’s brow furrowed as she eyed his clenched jaw.

“If you say so.”

They crossed the quad in thick silence, Gilbert’s eyes fixed on the cobblestone underfoot.

“Is there a reason you didn’t introduce me to your friend?” he asked finally, looking up suddenly, his eyes intent on Anne’s face beside him.

“Um, it didn’t seem necessary,” Anne said.

“And why not? Do you not think it important for me to know your new friends?”

“No, I think it unimportant for you to meet classmates who are mere acquaintances of mine.”

Gilbert let out a bitter chuckle. “Oh, I think this particular classmate wants to be more than acquaintances, Anne.”

She looked up at him then, recognizing the rose tint in his ears and the clench of his jaw for what it was.

“You’re jealous.”

Gilbert scoffed. “I’m not.”

“You are!” Anne insisted. She stepped quickly in front of him, halting him in his tracks. Her grey eyes searched his hazel ones, finding them storming under his furrowed brow.

“You are a fool, Gilbert Blythe,” she told him, pressing a palm to his cheek. “You are a fool if you believe that I would ever look elsewhere when I have you.”

A blush rose in his cheeks, his face becoming sheepish under her pointed gaze. Covering her hand with his own, Gilbert kissed the palm that laid against his cheek.

He let out a deep sigh, his shoulders relaxing. Dropping their intertwined hands to his side, the couple continued on their way.

“You can’t blame me for fearing the loss of the best thing I have ever known.” Anne looked up at him, eyes pooling with fondness. The fingers of her free hand curled into the crook of his elbow.

“And I don’t blame him for wanting you too.”

He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promised, remember?” she said, lifting the gold ring that hung from a chain around her neck and waving it at him.

“How could I forget?” he said, amused.

Pulling her closer to his side, he pressed a kiss to her temple before taking up her hand once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I whipped this fic up very quickly (read: written in the notes app on my phone while laying in bed one night), so apologies for the rather simple writing. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated - I love to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @elderofavonlea for more! 
> 
> <3


End file.
